mi ultimo reto
by agh14
Summary: ash quiere estar con misty y tiene un plan lo lograra. bien es mi primer fic espero que les guste


Bien debo admitir que no pensaba subir ningún fic hasta no recuperar mi PC ya que no me gusta escribir en celular pero no me pude resistir a que mi primer fic sea subido en está fecha sólo tengo que decir que lo disfruten

Disclaimer: Pokémon es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo

Me gusta amarte en silencio, por que tengo la esperanza de que tú tambien lo hagas... Pablo neruda

Hasta mañana mamá -aún era temprano pero estaba cansado tenía un agotamiento mental por culpa de pensar día y noche en ella-

Hasta mañana hijo -me contesto ella con su característica sonrisa- ¿llevas a pikachu contigo o lo dejas aquí? -pregunto sin quitar esa sonrisa-

-voltee la cabeza y hay estaba mi fiel amigo amarillo dormido en el sofá- lo dejare aquí no tiene sentido despertarlo- dije caminando hacia el cuarto no sin antes mirar el reloj del comedor que marcaban las 21:00HS-

Levanté la mirada hacia mi reloj despertador mostraba que eran las 23:00HS 2 horas intentando dormir sin tener resultados cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba sus cabellos, sus ojos, hasta recordaba el color azul de su colita hacia tanto que no la veía es verdad hablaba con ella por teléfono pero no era lo mismo que estar frente a frente con aquella mujer. acaso sería eso que por primera vez pensé en ella como mujer -volví a mirar el despertador- 00:27HS el tiempo pasaba volando y yo cada vez me arrepentía más de no haberme fijado en ella antes pero de que sirve lamentarse, me senté en la cama y abrí el cajón de la mesita de luz hay estaba aquel señuelo con su forma que me tranquilizaba, que me daba confianza, pero igual prefería amarla en silencio. -mire el reloj- 02:41HS aún quedaba mucha noche por sufrir.

Algunas veces hay que decidirse entre una cosa a la que se está acostumbrado y otra que nos gustaría conocer... Paulo Cohelo

Que me estaba pasando ese no era yo, yo nunca me rendiria ahora era momento de decidir, podía quedarme con esto: levantarme todas las mañanas con una sonrisa falsa y fingir que todo estaba bien pero en el fondo sólo quería quedarme tirado en una cama sin hacer nada o arriesgarme a perderla pero sí conseguía mi cometido mi vida volvería a ser la misma incluso mejor, sin duda ya había tomado una decisión y tenía un plan y sí quería llevarlo a cabo tendría que estar preparado para todo. un bostezo me hizo recordar el horario ya un poco más tranquilo pude al fin conciliar el sueño

si te sientes sóla hablame, que te estaré escuchando aunque no te pueda ver... Axel ubago (aunque no te pueda ver)

Los rayos de sol daban justo en mis ojos no importaba el esfuerzo que hiciera ya era hora de levantarse pero hoy era un día distinto a los demás no se sí mejor o peor pero sí lo sabría más tarde eso podría asegurarlo mire el reloj marcaba las 10AM había dormido menos que otras veces pero no quería perder más tiempo

CARIÑO! -el grito de mi madre me hizo volver a la normalidad-

Que pasa -grite con un tono claro de cansancio-

Teléfono, para ti, es misty -eso sí me sorprendió misty a está hora se que ella se despierta temprano por el gimnasio pero ella sabe que yo soy de dormir más-

Ya voy mamá -grite mientras comenzaba a vestirme-

Luego de unos minutos bajé y vi que mi madre estaba hablando con misty así que preferí escuchar un poco la conversación escondido

Entonces sí lo consigues, ¿vendras a visitar más seguido verdad? -que quería mi madre que misty consiga la verdad no entendía nada-

Lo intentaré señora ketchum -contesto misty- pero usted sabe que ahora no puedo ir por que el gimnasio me mantiene muy ocupada

Lo se, lo se, eres igual que ash -interrumpió mi madre- los pokemon esto, los pokemon aquello no te digo que son tal para cual -bien escuche demasiado creo que era momento de entrar en escena

Aquí estoy mamá -dije entrando a la cocina lo primero que vi fue el videotelefono y vi a una misty ¿sonrrojada?- buenos días mamá buenos días misty - salude respetuosamente

Bueno días ash -contestaron al unísono-

Bien los dejare solos -dijo mi madre con una sonrisa-

Te desperté -fue lo primero que oy de su parte en tono de burla-

No tan sólo me levantaste -dije sonrriendo y sentandome en la silla luego se escucho un pitido y se apagó la pantalla- hola misty, sigues hay -pregunté a la pantalla en negro-

Claro aquí estoy ¿porque? -al menos no estaba loco pero sí algo faltaba era que se descompusiera el teléfono-

No lo se parece que el teléfono se descompuso -contesté- y está la pantalla en negro pero no importa ya lo arreglare que es lo que querías

Nada es que estaba sola y al ser los primeros días luego de la meseta añil no hay tantos retadores -bien al fin un poco de suerte pensé ya no tendría que buscar una ocasión para estar solos los 2- así que estaba aburrida y decidí llamarte -concluyó la frase-

Así que soy tú plan B -dije con un enojo falso y una sonrisa-

Algo así -dijo y luego se escucho una risa- ash recuerda que yo sí te puedo ver -dijo entre risas-

Lo tendré en cuenta -contesté- oye misty que tal sí con pikachu hacemos una visita a tú gimnasio ase tiempo que no nos vemos y a pikachu le encantara la idea -bien debo admitir que está parte del "plan" no la tenía lista aún-

Claro que me gustaría -contesto muy animada- a todo esto ¿y pikachu?

Desayunado -contesté- algo que aún no hice -dije observando mi estómago-

Bien ash entendí la indirecta -dijo con ironía- ¿cuando vendrán? -pregunto con entusiasmó-

Saldremos de aquí luego de el almuerzo luego unas horas de viaje en charizard -dije mientras sumaba con los dedos- para antes de las 4 estaremos allá -dije con una sonrisa-

Bien ash nos vemos, mandale saludos a tú madre -fue lo último que escuche antes de que corte-

Sólo aquellos que se atreven a tener grandes fracasos terminan consiguiendo grandes éxitos... Will smith

Luego de un viaje en charizard y una parada en el centro pokemon ya estaba aquí frente al gimnasio estaba como lo recordaba y me quedé unos segundos mirando la puerta tenía pánico de entrar y que ella me rechazara

Pika pi -pregunto mi amigo que se podía traducir en un simple "estas bien"-

Claro -dije mientras tocaba el timbre del gimnasio luego de unos segundos (que parecieron horas) se abrieron las puertas-

Ash,-grito a penas me vio que fue seguido de un salto de pikachu a sus brazos por suerte no tenía a azurill-pikachu vinieron-concluyó más tranquila-

Claro nunca rompí una promesa-respondi pero sí algo no me gusto es que de nuevo nos pasó lo mismo que cuando volví de hoenn no sabía como saludarla un apreton de manos sería poco un abrazo nunca nos habíamos abrazado excepto cuando veía un pokemon insecto una vez más nos quedamos parados mirandonos con pikachu en sus brazos y en un incómodo silencio-

Bueno pasen -dijo rompiendo el silencio y entrando al gimnasio-como han estado -pregunto miestras caminábamos hacia la cocina en el trayecto noté que pikachu se había alejado bastante para saludar a los pokemon de misty-

Descansando un poco -contesté- después de todo al fin pude convertirme en maestro pokemon -dije con una sonrisa-

Sí lo vi por la tele aunque me gustaría haberlo visto desde las gradas alentandote -dijo con la cabeza baja-

No importa misty yo sabía que tú me alentabas desde aquí -dije y vi que la cara de tristeza se le iva- aparte tuve mi amuleto serca -dije y noté en su mirada que no me entendia- me refiero al amuleto -conclui-

Aún lo tienes -pregunto con sorpresa-

Claro nunca salgo de casa sin el -dije con una sonrisa-

Apuesto cualquier cosa a que no lo tienes aquí -dijo con esa voz desafiante que la caracterizaba-

Tomo nota -dije mientras me sacaba la mochila y empezaba a buscar algo-EUREKA-grite con una sonrisa luego extenso mi mano derecha y le enseñe un pañuelos que dentro tenía el anzuelo-

Aún tienes ambas cosas -dijo perpleja-

Claro misty vuelvo a repetir nunca salgo de casa sin ellos -dije mientras lo guardaba de nuevo en la mochila- bueno ahora cumple la apuesta -dije con una sonrisa-

Bien ash que quieres -dijo cruzandose de brazos-

Cierra los ojos -contesté-

Pero por que -dijo confundida-

Que los cierres -insistí

Bien -dijo cerrando los ojos- contento -pregunto con ironía-

Ahora relajate -dije mientras me acercaba a ella- no vallas a golpearme -dije y luego la tomé de la cintura con ambas manos y la bese-

En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado... Pablo Neruda

Fue un beso tímido pero que expresaba todo lo que sentía por ella, al principio estaba algo sorprendida y tensa pero luego se relaj, me hubiera gustado que ese momento durará para siempre pero mis pulmones nesecitaban aire así que me separe

Ash -dijo en un suspiro mientras llevaba su mano hacia su boca-

Te amo -dije sin pensarlo dos veces- y lo siento no pude evitar besarte por que sí me rechazas se que al menos -no pude terminar la frase ya que sus labios taparon los míos fue un beso mucho más corto pero lleno de dulzura-

Hablas demasiado -dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro-

¿Eso quiere decir que? -Pregunté sin entender-

Siempre fuiste lento para esto ¿verdad? -me interrumpió- claro que quiere decir que tambien te amo -concluyó con su frase-

Quizá no sea el mejor entrenador del mundo pero mientras este a su lado se que voy a ser feliz

FIN

fui el único que se empalago al leerlo? jajaja

Bien espero que les allá gustado (o que al menos fingan XD) y que me den consejos para mejorar y sobre todo sean sinceros por favor, subire otro fic cuando recupere mi pc o en navidad sí no lo recuperó antes sin más que decir me despido salu2 


End file.
